


Anniversary

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future!Gallavich, In Love, M/M, Married Sex, Mickey deserves a lifetime of happiness, so that's what i'm giving him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Ian wakes up Mickey in his ideal way on the morning of their first wedding anniversary.





	Anniversary

Ian fluttered his eyes opened and squinted at the bright light seeping into the bedroom. He shuffled and stretched out his fingertips, feeling content when he reached Mickey's warm body laying next to him. The person he would get to wake up to every morning for the rest of his life. The thought made him grin and he watched as Mickey subconsciously wiggled his pushed out ass when Ian peeled off the blanket.

Quietly, he moved to straddle his husband's thighs. Ian peppered a thousand little kisses against his crack and appreciated that Mickey was still propped up on a pillow from the night before.

Ian flicked his hot tongue over the top of his ass and Mickey hummed as he habitually spread his legs and pushed his hips up. Slowly, he began to wake up.

Ian attached his mouth to his puckered hole and the response was almost immediate. Mickey's voice was thick with sleep when he mumbled 'Ian, fuck. Ah, don't stop.' Ian spread his plump cheeks wide apart and his voice tickled him when he whispered over his rim 'don't plan on it.'

He nuzzled his nose deep into his ass and Mickey brazenly pressed back against him. Ian somehow managed to slip his hand between the bed and Mickey to seek out his dick.

The angle was odd but the older man was used to Ian grabbing onto him in all sorts of unconventional positions so he still moaned loudly as the redhead's skilled fingers pumped him, despite being held down flat on the mattress.

He worked eagerly and not before too long Mickey groaned 'love you so much. Fuck, gonna cum.' Ian redoubled his efforts as he lapped against him. 

It was music to Ian's ears as his husband whimpered when he throbbed in his hand and spluttered over the pillow.

Mickey panted as Ian pressed a sloppy kiss against cheek and turned him around quickly. He smirked at how he felt boneless from his release and adored he would be the only one to ever make him feel like that.

Mickey's eyes were shining and his expression was soft and loving from his slumber. Ian raised his eyebrows 'so good. Wanna taste?' Both were years past being modest in the bedroom so Mickey ran his hands through Ian's messy bed hair as their lips collided as his answer.

They made out over the morning breath and Ian's slick spit mingled with the taste Mickey's ass. It should have really been disgusting but neither gave a flying shit. 

Ian pulled back and exclaimed what Mickey didn't doubt would be the first of many of the day 'happy anniversary.' Mickey pecked the corner of his mouth and replied 'whole fucking year I've been married to your dumbass.'

Ian shoved his shoulder playfully and kissed his knuckles. 'Fuck off. You love me.' Mickey smirked 'too damn right.'

Ian laid down next to him and Mickey wrapped his arms around his waist. He asked 'what's next, tough guy? Gonna bang or want me to suck you?'

The redhead pretended to contemplate as he turned their bodies together so they were spooning. Mickey sighed at his favourite feeling of Ian's rock hard dick rutting against him. Ian whispered lustfully and he rocked against him 'might as well go right to the best part... mmmm?'

Mickey smiled as Ian reached over a hand to caress his face and he shared 'still prepped from yesterday. Get in me.' He could tell Ian rolled his eyes as he still checked.

Mickey couldn't help fucking himself back on his fingers as Ian made sure he wouldn't hurt his husband. He pecked a kiss between his shoulder blades and watched. He murmured 'look so hot.' Mickey whined 'fucking ram it in right now!'

Ian laughed at his impatient bottom as he lined up his cock. He pushed in and gulped as their bodies connected. Mickey gave him no time to adjust as he began to grind back while Ian dug his fingertips into his waist.

Ian thrust sharply, building a pace, as he worked a hickey against Mickey's exposed neck. Both relished in the sound on Ian's thighs slapping Mickey's bubble butt and the low squelch of lube moving between them. 

Mickey nuzzled his head into Ian's shoulder as he moaned 'c'mon. Need it.' Ian didn't need to be told twice as he gripped his pelvis hard.

Mickey felt himself squirm in pleasure and Ian grunted ''m close.' Mickey melted into his touch and let his partner bring them to the peak. Ian continued to loll at Mickey's insides till he rode out his second orgasm of the morning.

Ian pulled back and Mickey turned to face him again. They simply smiled dopily at each other till Ian asked cheekily 'so... where's my anniversary breakfast in bed?' 

Mickey stood up and raised his eyebrows at the stretched out lanky ginger occupying his bed. Ian winked 'get to it and you can give me a hummer while I eat.' Mickey teased 'fatass. Gimme a minute.'

Ian licked his lips and blatantly checked out his ass as he sauntered out of the room. God, he was pretty sure he was the luckiest man in the whole world.


End file.
